Virtually Love
by Capricornus152
Summary: Not going to tell the plot. BE. Thanx to imjuzakyd, Azbeth Knight and all those befoe me for inspiring me to write.


Virtually Love:

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Mutant X , the characters of Emma DeLauro, Shalimar Fox, Jesse Kilmartin, Brennan Mulwray and Adam Kane or the actors who portray them; Lauren Lee Smith, Victoria (cannot remember surname) , Victor Webster and (cannot remember name of actor who plays Adam, sorry!)_

THE SANCTUARY

The two figures moved silently through the place like ghosts. They both wore matching neoprene black and boots. Black balaclavas covered their faces. They reached the main entrance. The taller one removed a steel-grey glove to reveal a young, yet scarred hand. A violet light emitted and the identification panel exploded. The metal doors swung open and they both ran like panthers through the place.

Rain pattered down on the windows of the Sanctuary's living room. Outside, a grey sky was visible with the sound of thunder nearby. Lightning streaked across the grey, as purple flashes of light.

There was only Brennan and Emma in. Jesse and Shalimar were out at some new club and Adam was out, recruiting a New Mutant.

Brennan was in an armchair, reading a Walt Whitman poetry book. Emma was listening to some of 'her' music – her music was either new age or jazz - on her new iPod mini, on the couch. It was a pale blue one and a gift for her birthday a few weeks ago from Brennan and Jesse.

The male elemental glanced up at his psionic best friend.

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh, just some Ella Fitzgerald." She said, slightly humming the tune of 'Blue Skies'. It was the original 1958 studio version. It was anything but blue skies now, Emma thought.

"How's Mister. Whitman, Bren?"

Brennan gave a laugh. "Oh, he's just fine."

At that moment, the two black-clothed intruders burst in through the doors. Brennan and Emma looked at each other and all hell broke loose.

Brennan moved instantly to the left as Emma moved to the right and each of them took on an assailant.

Brennan unleashed a ball of blue-white electricity at the taller one, but he responded by blocking it with a shield of his purple energy. The electricity, therefore, bounced off and blew Brennan several feet backwards.

Emma sent a flying kick at her opponent, but the person blocked it with her elbow. However Emma sensed this and the psionic responded by sending a rabbit punch to her forehead, blinding her. The person scratched at Emma's thin over-shirt and Emma quickly removed it, revealing a short and sexy, turquoise blue halter top that looked fabulous with her dark red hair.

Brennan regained his composure and as the man leapt towards him, he blasted the legs of the table, the guy was leaping off and the table demolished, crushing the guy's hands beneath it. Brennan kicked off the balaclava and saw that the person was male, about twenty with dark hair and unnaturally bright green eyes. The person snarled and back-flipped, causing the table to jump up and freed his fists. He swung the left at Brennan's face. The elemental ducked and blocked his right fist. The man pulled out a combat knife, did a leap, half-twisted in the air and slashed the back of Brennan's tee-shirt, so that he had to remove it. His big, muscled chest was bare now and defenceless.

Emma's assailant removed her balaclava, following suit of her partner and it was a woman with strawberry blonde hair and vicious blue eyes like icebergs in the sun.

From the back of the woman's suit, she pulled a long Samurai sword. It was sharp and beautiful and in a strong mahogany, dark green, sheath.

Emma quickly gave the woman a nickname for reference. Since she had strawberry blonde hair, she called her 'Strawberry '.

Strawberry swung the sword vertically, but Emma ducked, but met with Strawberry's knee and crumpled.

Brennan gave a backward roll and swung his left muscular leg along the polished floor. It caused the man, who Brennan nick-named 'Green Scar' – after the colour of his eyes and what were on his hands, to fall back. Green Scar's leg shot out and shot upwards to Brennan's crotch.

"Fuck!" Brennan gasped as he collapsed in pain.

Emma ran to the pool table in the lounge and stood in front of it, arms and legs in a typical horse-stance of Wing Chun. Strawberry got up and leaped across to Emma. She then executed a flying scissor-kick. Emma ducked, however, grabbed Strawberry's leg and threw her overhead into the white and blue glass light fitting. The fitting smashed and Strawberry yelled as she dropped like a stone, unconscious, on the other side.

Emma saw Brennan's predicament and sent a psychic blast at Green Scar. He reflected it with the same purple force field and Emma collapsed.

"Emma!" Brennan shouted, running over and holding the young woman in his arms. Emma regained consciousness and actually was content to be in the cradle of Brennan's arms and his chest.

Brennan and Emma got up. Unfortunately a green light emitted from Green Scar's chest and, _unbelievably_, the man turned into two men, identical copies. The only difference was the slight eye colour, from green to pale blue.

Emma grabbed a couple of small swords from the training room and they set upon Green Scar and his twin brother, Blue Scar.

Eventually Emma and Brennan were forced against each other, back to back. Emma linked her hand with Brennan's and looked up at him. He understood. Blue Scar held a broadsword, while Green Scar held a long, pronged trident.

The two assailants ran towards their target. The two mutants linked their other hands together and jumped as Green Scar and Blue Scar literally killed each other. They slumped to the floor as Brennan wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders as she did the same, but with his waist. Their lips were inches apart when a disembodied voice called out, destroying the atmosphere of love.

"Good work you two."

The sparring simulation ended as the chamber in Sanctuary stabilized and returned to normal. Brennan's tee-shirt and Emma's shirt were lying on the floor. The program was designed to remove the outer layers while fighting.

Jesse and Shalimar were next to Adam as Brennan and Emma stepped off the platform.

"Well done, you two have completed the LEVEL EIGHT simulation. Just get a soda or something later." Adam said, climbing the steps. Jesse and Shalimar followed suit.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and felt two strong arms around her waist, the fingers making invisible circles along her blue halter top.

"I think we make a good team." She heard Brennan whisper, his lips nuzzling her shell-like ear. Emma moaned as his tongue deftly flicked out and traced the shape of her ear.

Suddenly Emma slid out of Brennan's embrace. She gave him a sexy look and ran out of the simulation room.

The chase was on.

Emma bolted along the corridor and felt Brennan's presence behind her.

He was catching up. She sent a gentle psychic trick that made him think that she turned right at the fork in the building, when she in fact turned left.

Brennan turned right and saw an empty corridor. He knew that Emma had played a trick on him. He now turned to the left and saw the doors to three rooms; the kitchen, the lounge and the storage room.

"Oh, Emma." He said cheekily.

"I'm here." Her voice echoed from the lounge. However Brennan saw no-one in there. The kitchen was too full of sharp instruments, so he opened the door to the storage room.

It was full of boxes and such stuff. Emma was standing there, hair wild and untamed. As he took one step forward, Emma took one back. Eventually she backed up against a wall. His hands worked across her bare arms and shoulders, as she gently massaged, rubbed and caressed his muscular chest.

"Maybe you're right." She whispered.

They finally kissed and it was sweet and fiery and passionate and desperate and loving all at the same time.

Brennan's hands trailed to Emma's back and pulled the top up slightly and wrapped his arms snugly around her.

"Next time, I take the big guy." Emma said, smiling. Brennan grinned again and they were united in an embrace between best friends, comrades, lovers and even more importantly, soul mates.

_Another Brennan and Emma romance fic. But with a bit more action in it, cos I love it._

_Thanx to all my reviewers as usual. And God bless you!_


End file.
